virus3v1lexefandomcom-20200214-history
Remilia Alstro
I'm not a Tsundere!! ''- Remilia Alstro'' Basic Information Name: Remilia Alstro Age: 16 Group: Summoner Species: Shadow Hunter Weapon: Scythe and Spellbook. She is able to summon out her Scythe out of thin air. She can also fly on it. Likes: ■ Cute things ■ Helping the Rebels ■ Trees :3 ■ Being cared for Dislikes: ■ The Viruses, especially newbies ■ Destruction ■ The cold ■ The Insane ■People calling her a Tsundere Strengths: ■ Her scythe is razor-sharp, which can cut easily through Anvil. ■ She is able to reach out to souls. She is also able to sense other people's soul wavelengths. Weaknesses: ■ Far-ranged combat ■ Memories of her family members ■ Being alone Personality Remilia is kind hearted and really shy. She makes friends with ease and may sometimes be overprotective. If she starts to panic, she can do stuid things. She may seem nice, but she hasn't released her dark side yet. History Remilia was just a normal school girl until her friend, Yuki Hotoshima, has turned into a virus, now called MadnessMode.exe. He blamed Remilia for turning him into his current state. So he had tooken over her body and killed her parents. MadnessMode.exe had failed to take over her body completely, but he fell asleep and has not awoken since then. 1 year after the incident, Remilia had turned into a paranoid state and moved to The Facility of the Insane. Over there, she was taken care by a doctor called Edward. After a year living there, the doctor becomes insane and during the night, he tortured Remilia. Later on, he was turned into a Virus. In order to escape from him, Remilia realizes that no one cares for her anymore. She commited suicide, but then met face-to-face with Yuki once more. Yuki told her even though she is already dead, her body is still controlled by him and plans on killing Kenji. He gives her 2 choices: If you resist in becoming a virus, I'll have to kill Kenji and send him to Hell. You'll stay here forever as my slave. OR~ If you don't resist, you'll turn into a Virus and Kenji will be saved. Him and the rest of the world won't remember who you are. Remilia has agreed not to resist, so she became a Virus. She turned into a Shadow Hunter in order for her body to be linked with her soul. Andrew and Chorlite managed to go inside her mind and kill Yuki, which caused Remilia to turn back to normal. She then decided to join the Rebels to fight against the virusses. Forms Shadow Hunter- This form can be deadly and life-threatening for Remilia, but she only uses it in important situations. She's able to fit in tight spots by turning into a shadow or making an illusion of herself. Virus- She was turned into a Virus by Yuki, which is Remi's "negative" side. Has been eliminated due to Yuki being killed. Asylum- Remi's "positive" side after the Killing Incident. Has been eliminated due to going back to her human form. Relationship ■ Kenji Nishimura - Really close friend, teamate and crush. Saved Remilia from being burned to death by a group of boys. Really dependable when it comes to fighting. ■ Xaviere Johnson - For Virus ver. A really close friend and teammate. For Human ver. An enemy. Remi thinks there's a small chance to save her. ■ Kiona Hayami - Fellow Rebel. ■ Katio Silvers - A close friend and teammate. If Remi was working in a group, she would pick him first. ■ Ayazaka Seishin - Close friend. Used to be rivals when she was a virus. ■Takeshi - Fellow Rebel and friend. Doesn't know much about him, but is really dependable. ■Sachiyo - Friend. Doesn't know much about her. Category:Rebels Category:non-canon Category:RPG